


Trick and Treat

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, M/M, Multi, Niles is So Goddamn Bi, They/Them Pronouns For Summoner, Two Niles for the price of one except they rly do not get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Niles really doesn't like that new Hero flirting with his Summoner





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> first,, warnings for Niles in general, vague suggestiveness, and like two (2) lines right at the beginning abt Niles' lack of self preservation 
> 
> anyways. i was gonna make my 69th work on here Smutty As Fuck but then i realized finishing (starting??? bc i might continue this?) my Niles fic would be way funnier so. 
> 
> alternate titles: the tale of two Niles, double trouble, idiots in love, Probably Something By Hozier

Niles keeps a list of Good Things crumpled up in his pocket. Years ago, it was a list of Reasons To Continue Living and it was admittedly rather short, but since becoming a royal retainer and, more recently, joining the Order Of Heroes, it has become _ quite _this list. 

Most notably, is that along with his Lord Leo and Odin, the name of his Summoner is scrawled along the edge. Various other Askran things are there, and he considered adding Alphonse’s name as well, but you… you’re the real reason he agreed to help the Order. 

You and your “air of mystery” that turned out to be shyness and self-censorship (he _ loves _ when you swear, almost as much as he loves the scandalized expressions of the more Proper heroes). You and your strange weapon that doesn’t work for anyone _ other _than you. You and your bleeding heart, your need to help each and every Hero.

You and your ridiculous scowl when he doesn’t lean down to kiss you. You scold him every time he does it, but you’ve never actually gotten _ genuinely _mad. “Niles, come on, I’m short!” You growl, leaning up on your tiptoes and using his shoulders to steady yourself. 

If he could figure out a way to write out the exact feeling this causes, he’d add that to the list too. 

What he _ would not _add, is the handsome devil you summoned only a few days prior. 

Niles never really understood other Heroes getting annoyed with their festive counterparts, seeing as even an Innes in a bathing suit is an Innes. He figured he would have no problem getting along with another Niles. He likes the ones visiting from other castles well enough too. 

He was _ woefully _mistaken. 

The Halloween Niles has _ not only _ commandeered his room (he sleeps in your room most nights anyway, but that’s besides the point), but has _ fillagrantly _ began flirting with you. And Niles knows the difference between flirting to get a rise out of the easily flustered Summoner and flirting to _ flirt. _

What he witnesses in the Entrance Hall is, undoubtedly, the latter. 

“Who knew our dear Summoner has such a mean streak? Naughty, Naughty.” He’s saying, spinning an arrow between his fingers. 

“I just-- Niles!” You reply, folding your arms over your chest. He can’t see your expression, the hood doing its job very well, but Niles knows you’re resisting a smile. “Pranking isn’t _ mean. _It’s fun for everyone involved.” 

“Oh?” 

Niles knows _that _tone all too well, and takes his dramatic pause as an opening. Halloween Niles’ flirty remark is cut off by _the og _Niles wrapping his arms around your waist. You fit nicely against his chest, although if you were just a _bit _shorter he could just tuck under his chin. How cute would that be? 

He laughs at the thought, mingling with your own giggles as you welcome his embrace. “Good afternoon to you too, love.” 

“_ Love. _ ” His not-twin repeats, looking torn between amusement and something Niles knows is _ want. _ Loathe is he to admit it, having someone to love him, sharp edges and all, was a reoccuring fantasy of his. A sort of “what if” that more often than not left him feeling bitter and vindictive. 

Maybe _ that’s _why his counterpart has been pursuing you since he realized Niles is not just your appointed Commander. Nevertheless. He’s never been the sharing type. 

Niles buries his face in your neck, one hand slipping between your robe and undershirt. Fair from obscene, from enough to make you squirm and chide, “Sweetheart.” 

He rolls the endearment around in his head like a pearl. When you first said it, he thought it was an insult, meant to point out how very unsweet he is. But you truly seem to believe it. 

“What?” He asks. “I can’t even hold you in front of _ myself? _ That’ll put a damper on my mirror idea. Although… there might be a workaround.” 

As expected, you freeze in shock. “N-_ Niles. _” You make such a valiant attempt at sounding angry, but your laughter and the hand moving to cover his own gives you away. 

The other Niles watches the two of you with an intensity ill placed in the Entrance Hall, eye narrowed in… disdain? Jealousy? Your Niles would bet on it being one of those, at least. 

He shouldn’t rub it in, but… He kisses the crux of your shoulder, relishing in the sudder that follows. You swat at him with your free hand. “You’re in rare form today.” You say. 

“What can I say? I’m a romantic.” 

“_ Romance _ is not the same as attempted seduction.” You snort a laugh anyway, and Niles cannot resist the urge to kiss you again. Its messy and imperfect and _ lovely _. Niles doesn’t use words like that lightly, either. 

You twist around in the hold, apparently forgoing your sense of _ decency _and such nonsense. One hand is brought up to his face, fingers tangling in his hair to oh-so-gently pull him down for a kiss. 

Niles’ chest aches in a way that edges on uncomfortable, still unused to tenderness, and he digs his fingers into your hips in retribution. Your answering laugh as you pull away only fuels his desire to make you fall apart. 

Just like always, you scold him him a sharp, “_ Niles _.” 

“You started it this time.” He teases. 

“_ This time _.” You repeat mockingly. 

“So, are you two always like this?” The other Niles interrupts. 

The cozy little bubble around the two of you seems to pop! just like that, and Niles can actually _ see _you fold back in on yourself. Become “The Summoner” instead of… you. 

He _ hates _it. 

“Not always.” You chirp, your posture straightening up as you shake off Niles’ embrace. 

Niles glowers at his counterpart. _ Really? _

He, for whatever reason, does seem apologetic. Or perhaps disappointed? 

You clear your throat, “In any case, Niles, what were we discussing?” 

“Pranking.” He says, slowly. “We were discussing pranking ideas. Did you have anyone in mind?” 

“Lissa left a toad in my desk. The poor thing got into my knives and I had to convince Libra to heal it so now I owe him and… ugh.” 

Halloween Niles tilts his head curiously, “You have knives in your desk?” 

“They collect them.” Niles explains. “And throw them, if I’m lucky.” Niles has found there are few things more attractive than watching you get all _ serious _, glaring at the target before launching a knife with expert precision. 

You elbow him. “I just… I think they’re neat.” 

Other Niles’ lips quirk in amusement. “I see. So, nothing too… dramatic, right?” 

“Drama is fine. Hurting my Heroes is _ not. _” You say, your tone leaving zero wiggle room. 

“Well, unless they ask you to.” 

To both of their surprise, you agree quite easily, “Unless they ask me to.” 

Your Niles laughs, while Halloween is contemplative as you continue heedlessly, “_Well. _ You get to thinkin on potential pranks, and I will… Go be a good Summoner, I guess.” 

The way your hand trails over his waist as you pull away tells a different story. A story of irresponsibility and kisses. 

Niles follows you with a grin (like a lovesick puppy, but he’s too enamored to care anymore). As your appointed Commander, he has his own jobs to do, but if both of you are slacking off, Alphonse can’t complain _too much._

(Niles… might be okay sharing, if he gets to see that prince all done up in silk, with you playing the part of dom. With Niles, you prefer being the one taken care of, but he knows you have it in you.) 

As if to prove that thought, you push him against the door to your office as soon as the two of you get across the threshold. “You are in _ trouble._” 

He is also very much in love. He fights down the smile threatening his lips, asking, “Whatever for?” 

“For… _ interrupting _ a friendly conversation with… you.” 

“He’s not _ me._” 

“Alternate you?” 

Niles hums agreeably. “Alternate me. Besides that, his tone wasn’t _ friendly_. He was trying to do _ this,_” and he kisses you. 

It’s not by any means the hottest or even the most composed of kisses, but Niles might like the way you laugh as much as he likes you begging. He _ certainly _ likes the way you say, “I love _ you_, you jealous dumby.” 

“And I you, dearest Summoner.” He replies, saccharine but sincere. 

Your face scrunches up in disgust. “Ugh. No titles in bed. Unless it's like. Roleplay. We can totally roleplay.” 

“You wouldn’t be able to stay in character.” 

“You are so _ rude."_

**Author's Note:**

> me, a known lesbian, staring at my 5* 40+7 og Niles and semi recently summoned Halloween Niles: I just think hes neat!


End file.
